


Despertar

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Dark, Español | Spanish, F/M, Manipulation, Possession
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El último aliento de Ginny Weasley será el primero de T.M Riddle y no se le ocurre nada más apropiarlo para recibirlo que con un beso que, en lugar de despertar a la doncella, la sepultará en el sueño de una oscuridad eterna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despertar

 

Despierta.

Se disipa la niebla del limbo en el que ha flotado durante decenios o quizás, quizás meramente se desprende de la negrura que se le ha impregnado, la misma nada y vacío que ha sido todo su mundo hasta ahora, y despierta.

No abre los ojos. De este lado de la realidad no hay ojos, ni brazos, ni un corazón que lata. Sólo hay oscuridad y en ella, una conciencia que despierta del letargo, ríos de tinta devolviéndole la vida a sus venas sin sangre, hojas amarillentas convirtiéndose en la piel de una mente sin cuerpo, de un poder sin forma.

Despierta.

-

La nada se disipa con una caligrafía temblorosa, redondeada, con una línea de puntos suspensivos que se dejan caer al vacío de unas páginas en blanco.

_Hoy fue mi primer día en Hogwarts. El castillo es mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba y Fred y George me mintieron con lo del examen que te toman para seleccionar tu casa, ponerse el Sombrero es lo más tonto del mundo, aunque es medio raro eso de que te vea todos tus pensamientos, ¿no? Me hizo sentir muy pequeña, y me dijo un montón de cosas de mí que nunca le conté a nadie._

_Me alegro tanto de haber encontrado este diario. Esperaba hacerme amigos con los que hablar estas cosas pero no sé. Las otras niñas se han reído de mi túnica y mis libros cuando creían que no las estaba escuchando. Ojalá los chicos no sean tan tontos si no, no sé con quién voy a hablar. Ron ni siquiera vino en el tren con nosotros (mira que ir a estampar el auto de papá en el Sauce Boxeador… y ni siquiera me invitó a ir con él) y me dijo George que cuando está en Hogwarts se la pasa todo el tiempo con Hermione Granger y Harry Potter._

_Me da tanta vergüenza ir a hablarle delante de él…_

Despierta.

-

No puede ver. No puede sentir frío o calor, no puede percibir un aroma. Todo su mundo se reduce a hojas amarillentas y tinta, a recuerdos de glorias pasadas y la certeza de que tiene un deber que cumplir. No precisa nada más, no en este momento al menos.

Pero aun así, hay una parte de aquella conciencia extraña, informe, que piensa que le hubiera gustado ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la dueña de la pluma goteante cuando sus propias palabras se revolvieron en la hoja para formar un nuevo mensaje.

**Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?**

Cuatro palabras arrojan los dados sobre el tablero, y la respuesta en caligrafía redonda e infantil sella el destino de la mano que la dibuja, temblorosa, sobre el papel.

-

Ella no se adapta a lo que él hubiera imaginado. O mejor dicho, a lo que sea que aquella versión de sí mismo imaginó cuando desprendió una parte de su ser para encerrarla entre estas hojas.

No es una bruja poderosa: apenas cuenta con once años, está en primero y según sus propias palabras, no es particularmente talentosa. Le gustaría pensar que sus descripciones de sí misma nacen de la falsa modestia y que en realidad se trata de un recipiente digno del conocimiento que planea compartir con ella. Pero sabe que no es así. Él siempre se ha jactado (si es que es un él, si es que puede desprenderse de este diario, de aquel que lo encerró aquí con un propósito) de su habilidad para juzgar a las personas y percibe la sinceridad descarnada en las palabras de la niña: es incapaz de mentir, de disimular, no reconocería un engaño delante de sus ojos. Es ingenua y atolondrada, terca e insegura. No pertenece a la excelsa Casa de Slytherin, su familia parece compuesta íntegramente por traidores a la sangre.

No es un digno recipiente de su saber, no es merecedora de convertirse en quien continúe con su legado. Sus dedos manchados de tinta jamás deberían haber rozado las páginas de este diario: no están a su altura, no lo estarán nunca.

Pero está allí y dejar pasar la oportunidad le es inconcebible. Así que se arma de paciencia. A medida que pasan los días, ella va dejando caer más y más alimento para su conciencia hambrienta: ríos de tinta sobre su vida en Hogwarts que despiertan los recuerdos que precisa para llevar a cabo su misión, secretos y anhelos que van dejando el alma de la niña al desnudo, fortaleciendo sin saberlo aquello que se haya oculto en el libro.

Es ingenua, y atolondrada, y no duda en exponerle cada uno de sus deseos, cada una de sus preocupaciones. Es terca e ignora los comentarios de su hermano mayor cuando le dice que parece más pálida, más cansada ( _como si su energía vital se escapase entre sus dedos… si supiera, si supiera_ ). Es insegura y no duda en confiar en los consejos de una mano invisible por encima de su propio sentido común.

Está desesperada por compañía y no duda en ofrecerle todo a cambio de nada, ni siquiera demuestra la curiosidad más básica por quien responde a sus largas parrafadas sobre sus aventuras escolares. Ni una sola vez se plantea dudas sobre aquello que se esconde dentro del cuaderno negro, nunca le hace preguntas sobre sí mismo que él no pueda descartar con facilidad. ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella lo considera un espíritu benigno que ha llegado a su vida para brindarle consuelo y compañía y la gente como ella no cuestiona lo que considera un regalo.

_Nadie me ha comprendido nunca como tú, Tom... Estoy tan contenta de poder confiar en este diario... Es como tener un amigo que se puede llevar en el bolsillo..._

Oh, pero él quiere ser mucho, mucho más que eso para ella.

-

 

_Tú podrías ayudarme. Eres un chico, después de todo._

Hay tantas, tantas cosas equivocadas en aquella afirmación que no sabría por dónde comenzar a enumerarlas pero tampoco vale demasiado la pena.

**¿Qué sucede, Ginny? Cuentámelo.**

Solícito, comprensivo, bondadoso. Como deberían serlo sus hermanos mayores si no se encontrasen demasiado absorbidos por sus propios asuntos. Como debería ser un amigo, si es que realmente existen amigos así fuera de las novelas románticas.

Él, por supuesto, no podría decirlo.

_Es que…_ La pluma titubea, goteando sobre la página. Él ya sabe lo que sigue antes de sentir las palabras dibujarse sobre él pero espera, paciente.

_Se trata de Harry Potter. Tú sabes cuánto me gusta y si tan sólo pudiera hacer que se fije en mí…_

Harry Potter. No es la primera vez que aquel nombre se dibuja en las hojas amarillas.

_¿Por qué no le hablas? Es un buen lugar para empezar._

_Oh, no puedo, Tom. Se me traba la lengua, me pongo toda roja y me siento tan, tan estúpida. Él es Harry Potter, ¿entiendes?_

Honestamente, él no lo entiende en absoluto.

**No puedo creer que haya un chico en Hogwarts lo bastante tonto como para creerse demasiado bueno para ti. ¿Qué puede tener de especial este Harry Potter?**

La lisonja siempre le ha funcionado a las mil maravillas con personas mucho más inteligentes y sabias que la señorita Weasley.

Y sin más demora ni estímulo, un torrente de palabras escapa de su pluma, ansiosa por compartir con él todo lo que sabe sobre aquel muchacho de cabellos negros y anteojos de montura redonda.

_Y todos en el mundo mágico saben su nombre, claro, porque venció al Señor Tenebroso…_

**¿El Señor Tenebroso? ¿De qué hablas?**

_¡Oh, Tom! A veces me olvido de todas las cosas que no sabes…_

Entonces le cuenta, su caligrafía aun más temblorosa que antes, sobre aquel mago que en sus ansias de poder sembró el temor en la comunidad mágica.

**¿Y cuál es el nombre de ese mago, Ginny?**

La pluma tarda tanto en volver a apoyarse sobre el papel que por un momento está convencido de que la niña no ha de responderle.

_Se supone que no su nombre no debe pronunciarse…_

Empieza a sentir muchísimo interés en aquel mago.

**¿Acaso tampoco puedes escribirlo?**

Ella lo hace, como no duda en hacer todo lo que le sugiere, y súbitamente, su interés por Harry Potter se intensifica con una fuerza que su pequeña amiga jamás podría imaginar.

-

La pequeña señorita Weasley continúa alimentándolo con sus secretos, sus anhelos más profundos, sus miedos inconfesables, sus peores pesadillas y sus más preciados sueños. Con cada palabra, con cada nueva confesión dibujada sobre el papel le entrega, sin saberlo, un poco de su alma, de su energía vital. Y antes de que sus fuerzas comiencen a menguar de manera perceptible, la conciencia dentro del diario ha adquirido el poder suficiente para empezar a alimentarla a ella con un poco de su propia alma.

Ella no se percata de lo que sucede, por supuesto. No se percata del modo en que se ha quedado mirando fijamente el diario, hipnotizada, no se percata del modo en que sus pensamientos, su propia consciencia titilan, se vuelven tenues y débiles hasta apagarse como la llama de una vela con un soplo de viento. Ya no es Ginny Weasley quien ocupa el cuerpo de la muchacha de cabellos rojos y mejillas pecosas, su cuerpo se ha vuelto un recipiente vacío a punto de ser llenado por algo mucho más oscuro, mucho más poderoso que la débil alma de una niña. Sus dedos siguen apoyados sobre las hojas del diario y si alguien contemplase la escena, vería las palabras borrarse de las páginas para arremolinarse alrededor de las yemas de sus dedos, vería la tinta atravesar el cuaderno para penetrar su piel, la vería pasar de sus dedos a sus manos, a sus brazos, a todo su cuerpo, dibujando símbolos oscuros sobre la blanca piel que resplandecen un momento antes de desaparecer.

Abre los ojos, pero ya no es Ginny Weasley quien mira el mundo en derredor a través de sus pupilas. Es solamente un fragmento de la fuerza que se encierra en el diario, pero un fragmento lo bastante poderoso para llevar a cabo la misión de esta noche.

No es exactamente lo mismo que tener un nuevo cuerpo. Es consciente todo el tiempo de que éste no es su cuerpo sino el de ella, los miembros se sienten ajenos a él y se mueven de forma mecánica, como si tuviera que tirar de hilos invisibles para que le respondan. Ha cambiado el encierro entre dos tapas de cuaderno negras por el encierro en una caja de músculo y huesos que apenas le sirve para transportarse de un lado a otro y llevar a cabo lo que tiene que hacer.

Más tarde, le echará la culpa a la inadecuación del recipiente por el fallo de su primera misión (un gato esquelético no puede ser merecedor de convertirse en la primera víctima del heredero de Slytherin, pero este cuerpo de piernas cortas y movimientos aletargados resulta demasiado lento para darle caza al Squib). Reconocerá que es un fastidio absoluto y se preguntará si no debería haber esperado hasta encontrar un recipiente más adecuado, a la altura de las circunstancias. Quizás esperar a alguien verdaderamente digno de continuar con su legado…

Pero eso será entonces, y esto es ahora, y en algún rincón de aquella zona dentro de él que es capaz de albergar pensamientos ajenos a su misión y, quizás, manifestar algo que podría ser alguna clase de sentimiento, no puede dejar de disfrutar de la sensación. La sensación del latido de un corazón acelerado, del calor de su piel que siente desde _dentro de ella_ , el sabor de sus labios infantiles, del suave soplo de su respiración. Es, con toda certeza, la experiencia más íntima que recuerda haber compartido alguna vez con otra persona; él, que se ha cuidado mucho de no compartir nunca nada con nadie; él, que se ha preocupado siempre de evitar la existencia de nada que pudiera parecerse a la intimidad. Es un estado de excepción en todos los sentidos, casi un honor inconmensurable el que ha depositado sobre la pequeña Ginny Weasley.

Lástima que ella no esté en situación de apreciarlo, claro.

-

Las anotaciones en el diario de la pequeña señorita Weasley no tardan en volverse, por cierto, mucho más interesantes.

_Querido Tom: Creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. He encon¬trado plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí._

Y allí está Tom, con un montón de tonterías tranquilizadoras para continuar enturbiando su mente, aun cuando las palabras de la niña despiertan en él recuerdos tan vívidos que casi vuelve a sentir los delgados cuellos de los gallos quebrándose entre los dedos infantiles que a veces se sienten suyos aunque no lo son.

**¿Estás segura que no son las plumas de la lechuza de alguna de tus compañeras? Podrías confundirlas… ¿No habrá sido uno de tus hermanos para tomarte el pelo, verdad?**

_Querido Tom: No recuerdo lo que hice la noche de Ha¬lloween, pero han atacado a una gata y yo tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica._

Una fuerza sin cuerpo no puede reírse a carcajadas. Pero puede preguntarse qué se sentirá la risa reverberando en su pecho, escapando de sus labios. Puede preguntárselo, mas no puede imaginarse la respuesta, porque el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley jamás ríe cuando lo comparte con él.

_Querido Tom: Percy me sigue diciendo que estoy pálida y que no parezco yo. Creo que sospecha de mí... Hoy ha habido otro ataque y no sé dónde me encontra¬ba en aquel momento. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tom? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me parece que soy yo la que ataca a todo el mundo, Tom!_

Lo que sigue es silencio, oscuridad. Nada puede percibir, nada puede sentir, hasta que unas gotas de tinta vuelven a caer sobre sus páginas, formando las palabras que más ansiara leer:

_Mi nombre es Harry Potter._

Ha perdido a Ginny, pero ha ganado muchísimo más.

-

Cabellos rojos como sangre derramada sobre el frío suelo de piedra, aureola carmesí para un rostro que cada vez se vuelve más blanco, más exangüe.

Ella no quería venir hasta aquí. Se dio cuenta, de algún modo, de lo que él le hacía. Intento deshacerse del diario, escapar de él.

Mas, ay, no pudo resistir a la tentación. No pudo resistir a la tentación de tomar su pluma para volver a dejar caer sus palabras sobre las hojas amarillentas, para hablar con su amigo una última vez.

Sólo que ya no lo consideraba su amigo. Sus palabras, otrora cargadas de admiración y afecto, se convirtieron en los eslabones de una cadena interminable de reproches.

_¿Cómo es posible, Tom? ¿Cómo es posible que seas capaz de cosas tan horribles? ¡Yo creí que eras mi amigo, Tom! ¿Por qué me hiciste una cosa así?_

Era muy tarde ya para seguir fingiendo una paciencia que no sentía y sus palabras le dieron el último impulso que necesitaba.

Pero antes no pudo evitar, él tampoco, una última réplica, el soliloquio final de una obra teatral que ya alcanzaba su clímax.

_Porque estabas allí y me eras útil. Y lo seguirás siendo, ¿sabes? Necesito que hagas una última cosa por mí…_

Ella se resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Antes, la fusión de su mente con la suya había sido simple, fluida, la niña en un estado de sopor, incapaz de oponer resistencia alguna. Pero ya no contaba con su confianza, ya no podría adormecerla para que le dejara entrar dócilmente a su cuerpo. Pataleó, gritó e intentó arrancar las hojas del diario… pero las yemas de sus dedos no podían desprenderse de ellas, la tinta (la magia) ya estaba viajando a través de ellas para dominar el resto de su cuerpo.

**SU ESQUELETO YACERÁ EN LA CÁMARA POR SIEMPRE.**

Y allí está ahora, con él, y allí permanecerá mucho antes de que se haya marchado para cumplir con su destino. Sus mejillas se hundirán, la piel estirándose sobre sus huesos hasta volverse frágil, quebradizo papel, sus cabellos perderán el color, sus ojos, el brillo, y pronto toda ella no será más que polvo, mientras que él se hallará muy, muy lejos de aquí, siguiendo el camino a la gloria del que jamás debería haber sido apartado…

Pero eso será entonces, y esto es ahora, todas sus energías concentradas en salir del diario que ha sido su refugio, su prisión, durante los últimos cincuenta años. Poco a poco, su esencia se desprende de las páginas, poco a poco, su conciencia cobra forma, imagen, color. Una forma titubeante, de contornos borrosos; una imagen traslúcida, de colores apagados pero a medida que los minutos se pierdan como gotas de lluvia en el océano, a medida que los latidos de aquel pequeño corazón se vuelvan más y más lentos, a medida que su pulso se atenúe y la sangre en sus venas pierda su ímpetu, él recobrará fuerzas, poder, él volverá a la vida mientras la suya se extingue bajo la mirada de piedra de su ancestro.

La contempla, mientras la sensación vuelve a sus miembros entumecidos como un picor bajo la piel, mientras su cuerpo se vuelve sólido. Contempla los cabellos rojos, las innumerables pecas que adornan una piel cada vez más pálida, los labios entreabiertos volviéndose blancos, su pequeña, frágil figura hundiéndose dentro del desgastado uniforme escolar, cada vez más pequeña, cada vez más frágil hasta que empiece a volverse traslúcida y entonces, deje de existir.

La contempla, y se pregunta si es así tal cual la imaginó, si es ésta la apariencia que construyó para ella durante los largos meses en los cuales sus palabras fueron su alimento y su único contacto con el mundo exterior. Ahora no podría asegurarlo. Extraño: llegó a memorizar el compás de los latidos de su corazón, el tacto de su piel desde el interior de ella, el modo en que el mundo se percibía a través de sus pupilas… pero ésta es la primera vez que puede contemplarla a _ella_ , su recipiente, su instrumento, quien lo ha liberado de su prisión de papel, quien le ha producido un constante quebradero de cabeza con sus tonterías de niña pequeña, quien de haber poseído él un cuerpo le habría hecho tirarse de los cabellos en exasperación o estallar en carcajadas más de una vez.

La contempla, mientras la vida abandona su cuerpo para robustecerlo a él y memoriza aquellas facciones, la nariz respingada, la curva de los labios, las sombras que las pestañas dibujan sobre su rostro. Pronto, ella será polvo; pronto, su alma, su esencia, le pertenecerán por entero y ella se volverá nada, vacío, silencio. Pronto, el mundo se olvidará del nombre de aquella niña que muere a sus pies, cual sacrificio ofrendado a un dios cruel y poderoso, mientras que el suyo será recordado y temido por muchos, muchos años por venir…

Pero ahora se aproxima hasta inclinarse sobre ella, sus ojos cerrados; su respiración, débil y tenue, y acerca su rostro al suyo, al de esta niña que pronto dejará de existir, para posar los labios sobre los suyos, suaves, entreabiertos, casi blancos, y espera.

El último aliento de Ginny Weasley será el primero de T.M Riddle y no se le ocurre nada más apropiarlo para recibirlo que con un beso que, en lugar de despertar a la doncella, la sepultará en el sueño de una oscuridad eterna.

 

 


End file.
